Kirby VS Joker
Kirby VS Joker is "What-If?Death Battle" by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Kirby VS Persona! The Phantom Thieves have been split up to fight their own battles in the Palace of Shigeru Miyamoto! Joker has been paired up with none other than Kirby! Will Kirby defend Miyamoto, and Dreamland by extension? Or will Kirby steal Kirby's heart and take Miyamoto's greatest treasure? Interlude: Kirby: Joker: Death Battle! Kyoto, Japan The Phantom Thieves took their first few steps towards Nintendo's headquarters, their forum blowing up over "Injustices of Nintendo's corporate policy", when it comes to making games. They all approached, their mascot Morgana, the thug Ryuji, the model Ann, the student council president Makoto, the rich Haru, the artist Yusuke, the hacker Futaba, and their leader, Ren Amamiya, codename Joker. Makoto looked the corporate office up and down, studying every brick and window. "Our target's Shigeru Miyamoto, he's been overworking his employees and his new business plans for Nintendo will mess up almost all of their consumers." Ryuji yawned and looked up. "Miyamoto's the guy, Nintendo Headquarter's is the place, but what the eff is the cognition?" Ren stepped forward. "Wild shot in the dark here, but what if it's a theme park?" Then, the Metaverse Nav activated. "Looks like that was it", Yusuke chimed in. Futaba's eyes lit up. "A Nintendo theme park! No way!" Miyamoto's Palace The theme park shined brightly, the light eclipsing even the bright moon in the distance. Futaba, now Oracle, cheered. "This place is amazing!" "It's despicable..." Ann, now Panther, muttered, Oracle turned. "What do you mean?" "Futaba-chan", Haru, now Noir, began, "Look at the sign." Oracle did so and groaned. "Miyamoto Land." "So he thinks that the company's achievements are all due to himself?" Makoto, now Queen, wondered out loud. Morgana glared at the surroundings. "Guys, heads up, there's something strong approaching!" The Phantom Thieves went on the defensive, and watched as an elderly Japanese man in overalls, a red tie,blue cape, blue baseball cap, and black sunglasses walked up to them with a sword on his back and a red ball in his hand. He happily cheered out "Welcome to Miyamoto Land!" "Woah, pal," began Ryuji, now Skull, "what's with the get up?" Despite the comment meaning to anger him, the now obvious Shadow of Miyamoto laughed heartily. "Why, it's only my attire. I own all this, why should anyone else have the fun in wearing my creation?" Oracle stomped her foot furiously. "You only created Mario, you asshole!" The Shadow didn't take kindly to this, taking off it's sun glasses and glaring at Oracle. "I can do whatever I want. My park. My rules." Joker took out his knife, and the Shadow focused his attention on him. "You want a fight this early, huh? Well I have a treat for all of you!" Eight different tubes opened up, and the Shadow continued. "I analyzed your skills the second you all stepped foot in here, and you..." he said, sneering at Joker, "You have the ability to access different... forms if yo uwill, different powers at will." The tube began sucking Joker in, but he stabbed his knife into the ground and held on. The Shadow, unaffected, walked over and slammed his foot into Joker's ribs, loosening his grip of the knife and sending him into the tube. "Joker!" all his teammates cried out in unison, while Miyamoto cackled. "Who's next?!" A grassy, open field on a distant planet. Joker went hurtling through the sky and crashed into a castle, causing a stir among those who live inside. The king, a fat penguin, rallied his men against Joker, but they all failed, as Joker had simply punted them all aside. "What the hell is your test, Miyamoto?" he pondered to himself as he approached a chest. He kicked it open and looked inside to find... a piece of cake? He picked it up and studied it, when he heard frantic foot steps behind him. "Poyo!" yelled a pink, small creature running up behind him. It tried reaching for the cake, but Joker was caught off guard and fell, the cake falling to the ground. The creature's eyes welled up, but then focused on Joker, who was dusting himself off. "Aiya!" it yelled, glaring at Joker. "The hell are you?" he asked, but around him he heard Oracle's voice. "Joker, it's me! That's Kirby, if he's anything like he is in his games, be careful!" "Always am," Joker replied, "and always cool," Oracle finished for him. FIGHT! Last Surprise - Persona 5 FIGHT! Parallel Mage Sisters - Kirby: Star Allies Sword VS Futsunushi Haltmann Works Elite Management - Kirby: Planet Robobot Beam VS Cybele Will Power - Persona 5 Ninja VS Ongyo-ki Blooming Villain - Persona 5 Fighter VS Chi-You Masked Dedede - Kirby: Triple Deluxe Hammer VS Mada Astral Birth Void - Kirby: Star Allies Star Allies Sparkler VS Satanael KO! Results: Who are you rooting for? Kirby Joker Who do you think will win? Kirby Joker Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles